


liquor[烈酒]

by ChristyRin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyRin/pseuds/ChristyRin
Summary: 浴缸play注意OOC，请勿上升
Relationships: 虚木





	liquor[烈酒]

丁若虚本以为人世间再不会有比一边喝酒一边泡浴缸还令灵魂颤栗的事了，直到他遇见王易木。

于是丁若虚在心中的人间最美加上了与王易木做爱这件事。

他简直爱极了王易木在浴缸的水汽氤氲里泛着水色与情欲的眼睛，听他难耐快感却又羞于袒露的喘息。

丁若虚伸手揽过王易木的脖颈，将他刚喝下的酒裹着双唇渡了过去，来不及吞咽的酒液顺着嘴角滑落，留下淡淡的酒痕与麦的芬芳，是喝惯了香甜奶茶的王易木难以接纳的浓烈。

王易木被迫仰起头与丁若虚接吻，吻技仍然青涩的他自然抵挡不住丁若虚紧锣密鼓的进攻，齿龈，上颚，舌面，从四面八方将他包围、搜刮得一干二净，唇齿间的气息交融让他沦陷。他借着酒劲动情地回抱着丁若虚，腰逐渐酥软下来，失了力气向后倒去，露出精致的锁骨惹人怜爱，任由丁若虚在他身上攻城掠地。

丁若虚一路向下细细碎碎地亲吻着，含住一边的蓓蕾用牙齿轻轻摩挲，吮吸舔舐，直至水光淋漓，另一边也不忘上手逗弄，轻拢慢捻，指尖上的樱蕊肉眼可见地硬挺起来。

从未有过的快感如电流般向王易木袭来，让他不自觉地挺胸想要获得更多。他们身体紧贴，耳鬓厮磨间仿佛是骨血在彼此渗透，是灵与肉交合的华美乐章。

“虚虚……若虚……不要……嗯……”他呻吟了几声，面色酡红，抬起手挡住眼睛企图逃开这过分的刺激与追求快感的自己。

“木木，看着我。”丁若虚按下王易木还在半途中的手，他凑近了含住王易木的耳珠舔弄着，丁若虚的气息不仅让王易木面颊绯红，更是吹进了他的心坎里，叫他心跳如擂鼓。

王易木眼皮轻颤，听话地卸了本就所剩无几的力道，更加松软了腰肌，分开双腿缠上他，把身体全部交给丁若虚来掌控。

丁若虚的手指借着水流的润滑，慢慢插入了王易木的后穴里，紧致温润的肠肉包裹着他的手指，丁若虚忍不住喟叹一声，他已经能想象如果埋在这里的是他的巨物该有多么爽快。

体内异物混杂着水流的不适感让王易木难耐地挪了挪身体，他环抱上丁若虚的脖颈，“若虚……啊……有水……唔……好奇怪……嗯…轻一点……”

“木木乖，适应了等下就舒服了。”丁若虚再次吻上王易木安抚着他的情绪，又加入了第二根、第三根手指在他体内开拓，不断深入按压，试图寻找最柔软敏感的那一点。

“太多了……啊……别……慢点……嗯啊——”不知道丁若虚撞到了哪里，王易木骤然拔高了音调，本就软糯的小奶音顿时染上一层媚色，叫得丁若虚更硬了几分。

丁若虚乘胜追击，就着方才的手感持续进犯，不止是手指，还带着浴缸里的温水冲击研磨着那一点，如同电击似的舒爽惊得王易木不住扭动，波涛般汹涌的快感与满足从尾椎向上蜂拥而至，王易木再也压抑不住喘息，他放肆呻吟着，酸软地舒展开身体，喉音一声比一声柔媚，挺立的前端也哆哆嗉嗦地沥出了水，眼角晕上了糜红。

“啊……虚虚……嗯……可以了……进来吧……”王易木低吟着，他彻底动了情，每一根神经，每一块肌肉都在渴求着丁若虚给他更多，将他淹没。

丁若虚抽出手指，穴口似乎在挽留，一张一翕地吞吐着空气，一副叫嚣着索求的样子叫人血脉偾张，他换上分身抵住穴口，一个挺腰长驱直入，直到整根埋入王易木的身体，两人都发出满足的长吟。

待王易木适应了他的尺寸，丁若虚开始缓缓挺腰律动起来。他深入浅出地顶撞着，和着水流细细地碾过每一处娇嫩的肠壁，直操得王易木红了眼眶，凌乱了呻吟。

“太大了……嗯啊……慢点……我受不了……啊……”王易木紧紧抓着浴缸边缘，密密麻麻的快感从饱胀的下身传来，不止是浸润他的热流，阵阵暖意如春风化雨般涌入心头。

王易木却不知他的呻吟对丁若虚来说就是最要命的勾引，埋在他体内的巨物又涨大了不少，撑得他忍不住蜷缩起脚趾。

“木木你好紧……里面好热……”早已沉溺于情欲的王易木宛如醇香的烈酒，紧致又温润的内部自发地吮吸着、挤压着、纠缠着丁若虚的分身，醉得他发了狠地冲撞着层层相裹的媚肉，再不顾什么九浅一深的章法，只想往最深处撞去，想狠狠撞击让他头皮发麻的那一点，叫王易木发出最娇媚的呻吟，叫他的灵魂也挤进去，叫他们真正地融为一体。

“啊——那里——！轻……啊……轻点……嗯啊……太快了……不要再顶了……呜……”

丁若虚一个挺腰再次顶弄到了王易木的敏感点，分身揉捻、蹂躏的力度与手指截然不同，丁若虚有意磨着那块软肉，撞得他尖叫，仿佛置身于涟漪的中心，被层层水浪激荡着，连手和脚都在颤抖，他的眼中瞬间蓄满了泪水，脱口而出的呻吟都带上了哭腔。

“木木，舒服吗？”丁若虚愈发用力地撞击着，他大开大合，粗糙的分身蛮狠地碾压着柔媚脆弱的内壁，无情地破开不断绞拧着异物的肠肉，浴室之间只余下臀肉撞击的“啪啪”声，在水中用力抽插的咕叽声，与他们的喘息。

“啊……舒……嗯……舒服……”王易木已被铺天盖地的快感迷得失去理智，他软成一汪春水，只知道享受丁若虚带给他的极致快乐，“快……快一点……嗯……虚虚……”

丁若虚应了王易木的呓语，他如疾风骤雨般用力抽插着，粗长的性器在秘境中来来回回地穿刺撞击，青筋激烈地摩擦着柔软的媚壁，一下一下直往最深处探去，直捣黄龙。

王易木被顶弄溃不成军，追逐着从尾椎处燃起的火热情潮，抬高腰部主动索求，双腿分得更开，内壁挤压拧转得愈发杂乱无章，却把丁若虚刺激得红了眼，直挺挺地往内一顶，重重刺中了花心。

“啊啊啊啊——！”这一下来得太过猛烈，刹那间，王易木只觉得天崩地裂，世间一切都融化了，眼前闪烁着茫茫白光，仿佛是暗流涌动的海底骤然迎来了火山迸发。本就濒临爆发的他再也承受不住这排山倒海般的灭顶快感，前端竟是在哭喊中直接射了出来。

丁若虚奋力挤进深处，他的分身霎时被因高潮而不住痉挛的肠肉咬得死紧，那是极致得令人窒息的挤压与吮吸，毁天灭地似的巅峰快感，绞得丁若虚再也无法抑制自己的欲望，大股热浪汹涌澎湃地奔入王易木的身体，全数射进穴道深处。

炙热的精液打在因着高潮极度敏感，却被水流撑得酸软的娇壁上，更是无与伦比的双重刺激，王易木惊叫不已，连呼吸都窒住了、遗忘了，世界都在丁若虚带给他的快乐中失了颜色，他看见了火花，是他与丁若虚灵魂融合的印记。王易木抵抗不住这销魂蚀骨的餍足，在片刻的眩晕后无力地倒在丁若虚的怀里。

丁若虚心疼地摩挲着王易木被热汗打湿的小卷发，他抵住王易木的额头，温柔又缱绻地烙下一吻，虔诚又低低的唤着王易木的名字，“木木，易木，我爱你。”

王易木累得连眼皮都不想睁开，腰和后穴酸胀得很，只撒娇着把后续交给丁若虚来清理，叫喊了一夜的嗓音沙哑却还带着甜糯，“我知道啊，混蛋虚虚……累死我了……还骗我说会很爽，下次再也不要心软答应你了！”

耕耘了一夜其实也很疲惫的丁若虚别无他法，谁叫这位已合眼沉睡的绝世大可爱是他精心宠出来的，只得埋头尽心尽力服侍完毕，一路抱着他安置到卧房的床上，替他掖好被角。

丁若虚坐在床边，借助月色端详爱人的睡颜，正细细品着未在浴室用完的洋酒，回味刚才激烈的情事，觉得人间最美妙之事不过此刻了，却听见王易木糯糯地回了一句，“我也爱你。”

这一刻，他心灿若星。


End file.
